Ron's Letter
by twilightandharrypotterfan09
Summary: Ron Weasley gets his Hogwarts letter and he is really excited to go.
1. Ron's Letter

**Ron Weasley's Letters**

**I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter and I copied the letters from the book. **

**This story is told from Ron's POV when he is 11 years old.**

"Ronald Weasley get up this instant!" My mother Molly yelled to me. Hesitantly I clambered out of my bed. I stood up and stretched and looked around my room for some clothes. I pulled open my old wardrobe doors and found a jumper. It was marroon. I pulled it over my head as I found a tatty pair of jeans. Everything in this house was second hand. In a rush to get downstairs I left my bed messed up. "Mum is going to kill me for doing that" I thought to myself. Ginny my younger sister was already sitting at the kitchen table as I entered the room. It smelt of eggs on toast. Sitting down on a chair near mum an owl flew into the cramped room. I was used to this as dad always got his mail by owl.

"Mum post's here" I called not bothering to untie the letter from the owl's outstretched leg. Mum bustled in and quickly untied the letter.

"It's for you Ron" Mum said happily.

I took the letter from her hands and she started to tidy the kitchen.

With shaking hands I opened the letter carefully. Never in my whole life had I got a letter. I saw the neat handwriting so it looked really important.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform that you have a place at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

My mum was peering over my shoulder reading the letter.

"I am so proud of you Ron." she grinned.

Across the table Ginny was glaring at me. She won't get her letter until next year. After finishing my breakfast I ran upstairs to my brothers Fred and George.

"I'm going to Hogwarts with you!!" I yelled excitedly to them. I heard a door slam behind me. It was Ginny. She had followed me up the stairs and probably thought I was boasting.

"Great little brother." Fred and George said in unison.

As I left them I clambered up the stairs feeling sorry for Ginny. I sprawled on my untidy bed and looked around my room which would soon be filled with Hogwart's books, clothes and homework.

"Hello Ron. I heard about the Hogwart's letter. Congratulations!" It was my dad Arthur Weasley.

"When shall we go get my items? I have a list here." I questioned dad.

I looked at the list and wondered how much it would cost.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSITCKS_

I looked up at dad.

"This is going to cost a lot isn't it?" I asked him.

"Well, Percy is going to give you Scabbers his rat, we are going to have to buy your books and other equipment second hand apart from the wand which one of your older brothers is going to give you. Your robes will be from your older brothers as well. I'm sorry we can't afford much Ron." Dad apologised.

"It's not our fault dad." I encouraged Dad.

"This weekend we need to go to Diagon Alley for you books and other equipment." Dad said kindly.

Dad lefty without another word and Ginny stalked in with a look of anger on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked Ginny sympathetically.

"Everyone's going to Hogwart's except me." She pouted.

"You'll be coming with us next year." I said trying to cheer her up.

"I know but I can't wait that long. I want to go now!" She was almost in tears.

"Why don't you come with us to Diagon Alley?" I asked her.

Tears started streaming down her face.

"No. I don't want to be reminded that I'm not going this year." She yelled and ran out of the room crying. I heard the ghoul in the attic crashing into the pipes. I sat on my bed feeling sorry for Ginny.

"Lunch!" Mum called up the stairs. I got up and remembered where I was going at the weekend and I couldn't wait.


	2. Floo Powder

**Floo Powder**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This is the second chapter from Ron's Point of Veiw.**

**The weekend finally came!!! I got up and dashed into the bathroom and got washed and brushed my teeth. I ran back to my room to put on my old robes. I scurried downstairs as fast as my legs could carry. My family were already sitting at the kitchen table eating bacon, eggs and toast. Sitting down on my chair I could feel Ginny's cold stare on my face. I could feel my ears burning. Mum put a plate in front of me and I started gulping down my breakfast. **

**"What time are we going to Diagon Alley?" I asked whilst chewing my food.**

**"Once you have finished your breakfast. We don't want to hit the rush hour on the Floo Network." Dad answered.**

**I began shovelling the food in faster. Eagerly I stood up and the table almost fell over. My coat was hung up on it's usual peg above the wellington boots. I pulled it on and almost ran to the fireplace. Diagon Alley was waiting for me. My Dad would be coming with me. He swiftly grabbed a golden key from on top of the mantlepiece. **

**"I am going to need this to get some money." He told me. I had never been to Diagon Alley but I had heard of how brilliant it is. I stood in front of the mantlepiece not entirely sure how it worked. **

**"Grab a pinch of this Floo Powder then stand in the fireplace and say cleary Diagon Alley and drop the powder." Dad explained to me. **

**I peered into the ancient flowerpot where I saw a pile of glittering green powder. I watched as Dad took a pinch of the powder and say Diagon Alley and he dropped the powder at his feet. He then had vanished. It was my turn next and I noticed Mum in the doorway. **

**"Take a pinch of Floo Powder" she encouraged.**

**I did as she said.**

**"Diagon Alley" I said as clearly and loudly as possible. I dropped the powder at my feet. It felt as though I was being sucked through a very small tube. A hand helped me up and I stood up. Someone was dusting me down and I opened my eyes and saw it was my dad. We were in a shop which was filled with many different exotic animals.**

**"We have ended up in the Magical Menagarie." My Dad said as he looked for the exit. I wandered out of the shop and a cool breeze hit my face. It was a pleasant day to be outside. A hand started pulling me through the street. I saw glittering windows of shops as we flew past. There was a book shop which had millions of books piled up high. This was obviously done by magic. A Quidditch shop went by and I saw people my age eyeing up the new broomstick on display. The Leaky Cauldron, potions shops, Ollivander's wand shop and a robe shop speeded by. We stopped outside a huge marble building which had a sign above it. It read Gringotts. Dad ushered me inside where there was hundreds of little men stamping books or weighing coins. I got closer to one and I saw that they weren't little men, they were goblins. One of the goblins called us over to their counter.**

**"Please can we open vault number 193?" Dad asked the goblin**

**"Key please." the goblin grunted. **

**Dad handed over the golden key he had picked up off the mantlepiece. The goblin took it into his hands.**

**"This way please." He snorted.**

**We followed him to the end of a long corridor and there were some carts. The goblin lit a lantern whilst we climbed into the cart. The cart sped up and we twisted this way and that and we soon came to a halt.**

**"Vault number 193." Declared the goblin as he opened the door.**

**Dad bent down and picked up a few galleon, sickles and knuts. **

**"Let's go. We have shopping to do." Dad announced.**

**Everyone got into the cart and we were soon looking at Diagon Alley. Wandering along the street I saw a shabby looking shop with old items in the window. Dad pulled me in there. I looked around whilst dad got my items. I saw a crimson red feather with bits of gold in it. It was to be sold at 100 galleons!! I couldn'y believe my eyes. 100 galleons for a feather.**

**"Ah. I see you have found the Phoenix Quill. This is an expensive item because it is so rare." A man had came up to me obviously trying to do a selling job on me. I wasn't going to fall for it though so I backed away slowly. My dad turned around with his arms filled with my Hogwart's things and he whisked me away from the strange man.**

**"You should be careful when you are talking to a stranger." My dad lectured me but I already knew about stranger danger. I followed my dad to a nearby shop where we used their Floo Powder and mantlepiece. **

**When we got home lunch was ready. Once I had been fed and watered I ran upstairs to my room with my items. I lay them on my bed. Now I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. I then wandered what Hogwarts will be like. **


End file.
